Many types of mechanical operations are performed in the course of maintaining and optimizing production from wells. Performing some of these operations requires application of axial forces to a device located downhole in a completion assembly. For example, isolation valves located in production tubing may be opened or closed by pushing or pulling an internal feature. In other examples, axial forces are used in the retrieval of a plug or a gas valve and in various fishing operations.
To facilitate the pushing or pulling operation, the downhole tool is anchored at a specific location in a wellbore with an anchoring device. For example, many completions use anchor slips that can support large forces. However, anchor slips have limited radial expansion with respect to the tool body. Other anchoring devices used dogs that extend from a tool body into a corresponding groove feature in a completion string. Such devices also can support large forces but require the use of special anchoring grooves at specific locations within the completion string.
In a variety of operations, wireline tools are employed and the wireline tools must be anchored within tubing at arbitrary locations. In many applications, anchoring of the wireline tool also requires significant radial expansion of the anchoring mechanisms. Attempts have been made to provide suitable anchoring mechanisms by incorporating pistons that can be moved radially outward from a tool body to engage an inner circumference of a well. Other systems have employed various linkages that expand against a surrounding tubular. However, existing designs have significant complexity or other drawbacks that limit their usefulness in specific types of applications.